Orochi's Sentimental Lesson
by Filletmyingyawn492
Summary: I love Frank Sinatra that's all I can say. Took me a while with this one. OC is mine, ART by AxL-Fox. I own nothing but him and the plot. Orochi/Keita nothing more nothing less. Enjoy!


"Today's weather feels irregular." Orochi whispers to himself, scratching his eyes while awakening from another cool night's slumber. The air around him felt far mustier than he would ever imagine, and ever be comfortable with. The mufflers around his neck felt the tension, but weren't keen on getting awakened.

He jumped from the trees leading to the front of Mt. Wildwood's summit and stepped into the stage where citizens look through and see all of Springdale. He hops onto the railing continuing his stretching routine, arms up all the way then bringing them down to his toes. He did every stretch in the books since he was so fluid.

He twists his wrists and looks far into the land, though rather hazy. He levitates a tad bit higher, and instantly his eyes are hit with… Not expecting a cloud of orange all around him.

The surroundings felt as though the moisture could douse anything and it's not even raining!

'Hmph. Must be rain for the day.' He says to himself as he wavers off down the mountain, the side with the slides. Mao for once instructed him to take on some more 'fun' at any given moment, and he kept his stoic appearance. Enma really did train him in every aspect. Wonder if he did the same for Kyuubi?

He hop's up, and begins his tread down the mountain. He goes left and right, and by the looks of it a loop de loop. He whizzes past the cliff you can only reach by stopping yourself at the right moment. Zooming by the bathrooms, he sees Daiz wave to him, coming out of the girls' bathroom.

Passing some more trees, and zipping by the same left and right passages he flies off the ledge of the cutoff point and gently hovered his own way out of the passage. He admits, letting his instincts run wild like that gave him relief to know he still has the joy of a child. He goes his way out, and down the sloped hill.

Teleporting to Keita's is always the best option, but travelling like this… didn't seem all that bad. Just so long as he gets there quick. He turns the direction right around Kanchi's home, and with his renounced hearing abilities he senses the boy's alarm go off, right in time for school.

Despite that, he hovers a few knots faster, zipping through most of the rich homes and buildings, and led himself right into the pool where the dolphins would swim. He looks out into the sea. Looking, sensing if there's anything there about to cross paths with Sakura New Town. He hears the wind, and feels the ocean waves and yet… nothing.

He breathes in the salt infested air of the beach, wondering if this is just the cam before the storm. He retraces his steps and heads East to the bridge leading to his friends' home. Several dragon flies hover here and there, right as he comes into their area of an aqueduct. Creatures can make homes out of anything and that was an intriguing thought to Orochi.

There isn't a horrible pungent smell, and that was clear the plumbing was being done correctly.

Passing by a few houses and going into the slight cracks the houses provided, he passed by Fumi's house, with most of the lights on in every room. He rushed through the streets and hopped up onto the roof of the Amano household.

He whisked himself through the glass, in the semi dark room his friends resided in. By the looks of it, Whisper is in a dream state drooling on the floor like a pig. Why he hovered wasn't much a concern, Orochi once slept about a day and ended up at Mt. Middleton.

"Nyaaaaa~." Jibanyan purred in Keita's bed, angry that his heater companion left and rubbed his eyes.

"O-Orochi-san! You're here early! What brings you here, huh- yahhhhhhh~?" he says yawning in the end. The dragon bearing boy walked his way to the red cat, picking him up and rubbing his head, and the little one purred into his touch. Muffles 1 and 2 licked him, and Jibanyan giggled at their antics.

"I want to see how school life is for the kids today. I might as well witness Keita's day and see what's changed in the past years." He placed him down onto the bed, and looked at Keita's book case wondering what children read and studied nowadays.

"I don't think you'll see anything. It's all the same." Jibanyan licked his paws and passed them over the fur on his head. "But if you ask me, Keita has been doing lot of studying." He says referring to the semi open backpack with pencils and paper thrown everywhere.

"That's a good thing. The better a job for him to get when he grows up." He says, passing through one of his History textbooks. Last he checked, there weren't any books around to list information on dates leading back to the 1800's.

He hears the doorknob click and turn, and Keita comes in with a white shirt, boxers and white socks on. Orochi turns from the textbook and casually without a hint of embarrassment and gives his regard to his friend. Well actually, he never did learn the rules of privacy and Mao was busy with school to do so. He averted his eyes however to keep from humiliating Keita any further.

The latter, screamed softly and ran into his closet, shuffling inside and placing the sliding cover up for privacy.

"O-Orochi! You could have said something before I came in!" He shuttered, putting on the rest of his normal attire. Hikikomori was lying flat on his stomach, all tucked in his bed, twice if you counted the blanket he always flew with, earphones blasting Jazz music. Hey, even he's gotta give some me time every now and then.

"S-Sorry. I thought you were downstairs." He said out loud, trying cautiously not to awaken Whisper. Speaking of which, said floating cloud was being targeted by Jibanyan, who out of boredom decided to get the last sleeping beauty up with a guest in their room.

He uses a novelty toy Keita was given by Fumi, claiming that shooting sweetness would change anyone's mood. In this case, the hard gumballs within them ended with a bruise, and was apparent as the butler leaped from his state from the shot.

"Th-There are better ways than that y'know!" He scolded the red one, only to receive butt wiggling in return. Orochi snickered, Whisper became startled from the unexpected visit and out he took out a tea kettle to begin roasting some.

"So, what brings you here so early Orochi? You sense another enemy nearby?" Keita asks yawning and stretching, coming out to grab his shoes.

"No. No enemy has been alerted to me… for now." He says, flicking through one of Keita's manga. It had something to do with the Zodiac signs and that peaked Orochi's interest to reading these with his friends one day. He looks back to Keita-

And he startles at what he sees on his face. Around his friends' eyes, are small purple blots like he was bitten by the horrid mosquitoes. "Are, are you alright?" He asks with an earnest tone in his voice. For once instead of getting most of the attention on himself, he wanted to see how he could help someone else with their problems even when it wasn't a big foe. Keita looked back, feeling his eyes.

"Oh these? It's nothing really. I've just been studying hard for exams. I have all 3 of them today and most of our tests are long." He scratches his eyes once more. Normally when eyes became purple it was due to a very harsh fight, and known as battle scars till they healed. But by Keita's description, it all sounded different.

"Keita! Breakfast!" His mother shouts from downstairs. He hollers his response from opening the door, just before he grabbed his school things and shoved them within his backpack.

This left Orochi… rather curious. Getting black eyes from just studying? What, that was a thing nowadays, what went through his mind. He scratched his head trying to make sense of the subject. He was about to follow and meet him outside to go to his school until Whisper returned with a glass of steaming chamomile tea.

He gives it to Orochi, and not surprisingly his nerves become less tense.

"He's been doing this for weeks, whissu~." Butler announced as he blew into his drink. Orochi tilted his head innocently, waiting for more details. "Tests for kids in this time are of high standards. It could determine what they want to do when they grow up."

Chubby-nyan stood with them, taking a bite of a chocobar.

"I think they take it too far, nyan~. This hurts their health in the paw-cess." He uttered licking his paws clean from the smeared delicacy. "Agreed. 2 days should have been enough, but Keita really wants to improve himself and show others what he's made of, whissu~."

Orochi thought of studying as like training (which it is) and by the look on Keita's face, he was doing an incredible job. Those tests might just be a giant risk taker if the boy went Lolli-gagging and procrastinating. In Orochi's books, procrastination was void of meaning.

"Since you're here nyow, maybe you can help us help him stay on track. He doesn't look so good after all this." They spent that remainder of the conversation while they phased outside and waited for said boy to pop out and run along to school. The blue mufflers played a game of catch with Jibanyan as the ball, when they started their trek to the school.

Whisper explained to him more on how Keita was 'fighting' and losing some nights of sleep for said exams. Orochi didn't need to hear anymore. He was already familiar with training for great obstacles.

Before Keita met up with Kanchi and Kuma, he put his hand on his shoulder and nodded to him. Keita wasn't oblivious to what he meant, figuring egg-ball and chubbs had let him in on his adventures in school. He smiled back at Orochi, and what seemed like a faint blush almost looked like the sun hit Keita's cheek.

From the point of the Yoroz Mart, they walked together to school, wondering how their day would go, and whether their teacher would be lenient on scores.

 ***1 Hour Later***

"Alright class! It's time for your first test of the day! Good luck!" Mr. Johnson announced as the whole class whined and moaned at a math test on such an early time. Jibanyan and co. were sitting in a corner around the sliding doors to the hallways.

They watched as each student received a test and immediately started reading and jotting down their mental notes. Meramerion might have been in the room making the whole class set themselves ablaze with wanting to pass.

Orochi's attention was fixed to Keita, who was doing rather well. He looked up and down from his notes and the question, he erased what he deemed unimportant to the answer, practically everything. He looked fine, but his eyes still showed of stress. Out of nowhere, his nose begins to run and he doesn't have any tissues in his bag.

' _Oh no! Why does this have to happen now?'_ he says in his mind, as he mainly uses his sweater sleeves to wipe away the trickles of snot that keep coming.

"That's disgusting! I'll have to wash his sweater tonight!" Whisper grumbled at said chore.

"I don't think he's sick right now. Maybe he's catching a cold, nyan~?" Jibanyan piped looking as his companion suffers from his uncomfortable nose. Nonetheless, he continues forward with his notes and answers to the questions. There were about 15, but each question meant it had a TON of points within them.

The students buckled down, and Orochi could see Keita was doing a valiantly good job. But for Keita, he could feel the morning was just lagging on.

'These questions are impossible, but I don't have time to check if a yokai is doing this.' He says to himself. His nose continues to run and is unsure if it'll ever stop. To his left, he receives a box of long needed tissues from Orochi, from one of the mufflers mouths. Orochi only found it due to the color contrast of the blue counter to its aloe green hue.

He gives some hushed thanks, and treks on in his exam. Whisper startled at the discovery of said box, told Jibanyan knew it was there the whole time he was just testing Orochi's eyesight. Said cat brushed it off and swapped out a NYA-KB magazine for the latest news.

Around 9:30 AM, did Johnson say the time was up and like automated machines, one by one did they all drop their pencils and returned the test to the primary page. For Keita, he just about scribbled everywhere on each page. Extra points were earned if more work was done to problems.

"I don't think I've seen that many word problems in all my life." Kanchi grumbles, massaging the sides of his temples.

"That's just the start of the banquet. Need to get a pile of comics and relax for the next few days." Kuma replied, head on his desk. Keita was aware of the other 2 tests to come and he feels just sitting there doing nothing in English is going to make him sicker.

 ***45 Minutes Later***

He couldn't have been more right. Orochi and the others glanced at the poor boy, as his throat was starting a session of coughing fits, and started to become itchy.

"I think all the work he's been doing is coming back to haunt him nyan~." Jibanyan uttered. Judging by the looks of outside, clouds have begun stirring in the sky, like a mixing bowl. Orochi knew this was going to be a problem, but he never puts his finger on it. He patiently waits.

Whisper offers him a cough drop out from his mini tote bag where he carried his yo-pad. Nate took the thing hastily and placed it on his tongue to let it work its magic. The mufflers themselves, albeit they don't have much intelligence they were keen on any good gesture, patted Whisper with their chins… In a hard manner.

All of them were unaware that the blue drop on the yokai watch was slightly glimmering, silently filling Keita's body with a calming sensation, as he took out one of his water bottles, immediately easing the unbearable itching in his throat. It also left him with a sense of tranquility.

 ***11:00 AM – History Exam***

Great. Just great. Now he was left with a sore throat and now he couldn't focus as much as he did with the math exam. That unmistaken essence that draped over him not too long ago only lasted a couple of moments and Keita was sure it was just a false alarm he was getting better.

Johnson put out the History tests, and for this one it involved matching, time zones and some form of drawing. Luckily, he didn't specify with colored pencils so shapes would have to do!

Regardless of said sickness, just this one and the science then he'd be home free! Keita and the other kids started their barrage of reading and answering their questions with multiple choice and truth's and false.

Orochi was almost blind in opposition to seeing the others attack paper but not actually making bruises. No, the bruises here were their circles, highlights and various naming of certain parts of the East. These kids had things much more different than Orochi suspected.

Keita seemed like he zoomed through the test with upright fury. Jibanyan, still not interested in the boring activities going on, takes his cat nap on Mr. Johnson's desk, moving various papers around, leaving a bewildered teacher to thinking theirs a draft within their homeroom. Whisper hovered over to his master to see if his symptoms were any worse.

"Just stay still Keita, I just want to check on you." His plump white hand touched his forehead, and it could have singed it off if he was mortal. He was starting to run a fever, and it was starting relatively fast. Now, he was on the second page, and it involved putting cities in their corresponding locations.

The time just flies by, and Keita barely feels it. His fever was making time like an unaware aspect.

It only took 30 minutes for him to do the history exam, then came the 20-question timed science quiz and he feels overwhelmed. His class needed to have gym inside as the rain began sprinkling Sakura with the lightest of its blankets.

The only thing they were doing was practice with playing football. Various times did Keita have a blast throwing the ball with Kuma and Kanchi, and sometimes to unsuspecting Daniel and Eric. He yelled their names last second, they turned and screeched at the incoming projectile.

They were given running drills, stretching exercises but none of it seemed to make Keita feel remotely better. His fever was in a small remission and now he was face to face with nausea. He felt in his throat no food should go down the hatch, afraid of throwing out breakfast.

12:30 and he was trembling from his fever. He told Johnson he might have needed to get home soon, but not before consulting the nurse.

Mao, as unexpected of him from the others, was the first to help escort Keita out from the room. Orochi put on his tanuki leaf and became Calypso, helping them both with Keita's backpack.

"Have you been with him this whole time?" Mao asks curiously as they slowly took one step after the next down the first flight of stairs. Keita's steps were harsh and wobbly but Orochi's strength helped keep them from falling.

"Yes. I wanted to see what you all do in modern school today. I think I came in the right time, with all these tests." Orochi says, cautious of not dropping the sack with all his materials within it. Mao wouldn't say he was surprised, but to just see what they do? Sounds like a very nice thing to do. Watch them in case a monster yokai attacked out of nowhere.

"At least you're learning more huh?" He says flashing the tiniest of grins.

Orochi gives him a hidden smirk as well, taking the final steps with Mao down to the home floor of their school. They take their stride into the Nurse's room, Keita just barely taking the few steps onto one of the beds to sit down.

"Oh my!" The school nurse shouts getting her kit. She puts on the plastic suit for the thermometer and puts it in Keita's mouth, and asks Mao what's been happening. The only thing he could tell her was his fever and trembling. Calypso cuts him off telling her about his running nose and sore throat prior to falling ill.

She takes out the beeping object, reading 101.2 . "Let me call your parents. Amano, I believe?" Keita wobbly nodded his head, experiencing a slight case of dizziness.

"If his parents can't pick him up, you know what to do right?" Mao whispers to his guardian rubbing Keita's back.

"Yes. Go back to class. I know how much these tests mean to you." He says, moving his sick friend closer to him, to prevent his 'master' from becoming ill himself. Either Mao taught him a lot in their lessons or he's only learned a thing in friendship right now, he was happy to see Orochi caring for others.

"Don't stress yourself out Keita. These scores don't mean anything." One hand to squeeze Keita's shoulder, and waved to Orochi as he went back to class.

"I called your mother." The Nurse informs them. "She's at home, but it's too dangerous for you both to go outside. Storms are riddled everywhere in Springdale."

A pulse of thunder moves through their bodies like they were mere shells to echo the voice of the sky. Orochi was used to dangerous scenes like this, but not wanting to see his ailing friend get any worse, it was best for him to take him home. Yet with the pouring rain out there, and no umbrella.

"Can we wait here till it lets up?" he asks, almost without a hint of lies within his composure. It was no lie though. He was going to get him home one way or another. The nurse was reluctant to think the other student could take him home, but she agreed.

Whisper had his backpack, and Orochi was careful with Keita not letting him fall or hit his head on any of the walls or wooden boxes that contained the students' shoes. Jibanyan opened his box, grabbing the pair and put them within the backpack.

"Just convenient you don't have to carry them, whissu~" He irritatingly stated to Jibanyan. Whisper did have the backpack, and cats hated water so one less annoyance for chubbs.

Orochi takes off the leaf, snake mufflers back. He hears his friends silent moaning from his fever. Yes, being sick had all its troubles, but now that Orochi tagged along, the job would be done swifter to take him home. Rather than making him walk, he places Keita down on the wooden seats and right back up bridal style, using his red hood to prevent any rain from falling on him.

One push from the doors and the wind was howling and thrusting everything into its direction. Not only that, but the falling of rain indeed let up but another factor became a dilemma.

Fog never made a guest appearance in the rain, but Mother Nature loves to bring surprises. "Nyeah, I don't think we'll be able to find our way home." Jiba stuttered, afraid the wind will do away with his chocolate.

Now, the blue drop from Keita's watch flashes again, amidst the blinding grey combination of water and fog. The three were stunned to what the yokai watch is doing now, afraid that Dame Dedtime has come back for vengeance. However, the soft hue brightened their direction from the school, and near the sidewalk they see a boy.

His figure alludes through the fog, and made more like a see-through mist. Orochi and the others could hear light singing and more of the child's characteristics came to light.

He wore a blue long sleeve sweater, glasses with round lenses, a blue hat, and brown cargo shorts. Along with his black hair, his brown eyes set upon the group. He yells and beckons to them.

"¡Hola! ¡Sígame por favor!" The three were in silence, unaware he was speaking Spanish. He cleared his throat, walking a little closer. "Hello! Follow me please!" Upon his chin, they noticed the same trinket of the blue drop in the yokai watch.

Orochi, seeing he could be the only person to lead them the way to his house, decided it was for the best to follow. Whether it be enemy for friend. That and his sudden appearance made the rain and wind become soft.

They went to his spot and off they started walking when Whisper piped up a question.

"You'll have to forgive me, I wanted to try my Spanish out." He says walking ahead of them.

"Who are you, whissu~?" the blob asked interested in what this child had to do with the yokai watch. He was holding a gaint plush star in his arms, and looked back the butler.

"My name is Charles. I was born from King Enma's power." He says nonchalantly, where Whisper becomes shocked and almost goes crazy with his antics on what he should day next. Jiba put a paw to his head and shook embarrassed by his actions. 'Whissu I didn't know' this and 'What does Enma want Whissu' that.

Orochi, was also stunned but kept his stance so Keita doesn't end up falling.

"Now, now. I was created to be a form of entertainment for him, by him." The singing comes back, lighter this time as he continued their path.

 _Moon river_

 _Wider than a mile_

"He and Mao-sama had an emotional conference and the two agreed he needed to lighten up. So, he created me and my other siblings. They'll all introduce themselves in due time." He says tossing his plush up and down. "By create, he based us off the four colors to Keita's yokai watch. We live in there and we can go back and forth from the human to yokai realms freely."

 _I'm crossing you in style someday._

 _Oh, dream maker, you heart breaker_

He leads them down the long alley where Keita takes going past the yoroz mart. "Why live in the yokai watch, nyan? Don't things seem scrunched up in there?"

He hopped up onto the highest ledged and walked like he was on a rope. "Enma felt Keita needed another form of-

"OH!" Orochi shouted before Charles tripped onto a missing part of the ledge.

 _Wherever you're going_

 _I'm going your way~_

"Thank you- of protection if the yokai watch and its bearer were to get in trouble with a looming danger. That, and help him if he ever gets lost in somethi-

"OH, nyan~!" The cat shouts too, another part of the missing ledge, and he hops again onto the next ledge that leads close to his home.

"Thank you once more Jibanyan- and along with that." He stops for a moment looking down at Keita. Seeing him so sick yet so filled with excitement and energy every day. He smiled down so warmly the clouds could have dissipated.

 _2 Drifters Off to see the world_

 _There's such a lot of world to see_

"Enma wants us to watch him when the yokai that cause him trouble. He feels when one is growing up, they must learn to cherish their decisions and loved ones rather than pride and their dignITIES-

He splashes into a giant puddle of water, just into the entrance of the Amano household.

 _We're after the same rainbows end._

 _Waiting round the bend_

 _My Huckleberry Friend_

He retrieves himself and now soaked plush, looking around then to his new friends saying "I'm fine."

Whisper, who forgot to in turn warn him of a missing ledge went with it anyways and said "OH Whissu~" The child in turn looked at the flying marshmallow. "Thanks Whisper."

 _Moon River and me_

"Thank you for helping us to his home. I'm Orochi. If you ever need my help… well, I guess I'll know where you'll be." He somehow uttered a chuckle. The shorter boy laughed at the sudden friendship, moved in closer to Keita and put his hand to his forehead.

"You take care of him you 2! Charmed to be of assistance!" He says bowing to them, and crumbling into glitter flying back within the yokai watch.

 ***1 hour later***

Yet again, Calypso was near Keita's side, now changed into his regular pajamas. His mother put vaporub all over his chest and back, threw out the futon and brought out the trash can in case he needed to relieve his food.

Orochi changed the towel and dipped it into the arctic ice water next to Keita's head, twisted it and place it once more. He stopped moaning after 30 minutes from coming home, but his body was still weak. His nose flared with heat, and was uncomfortable. He took out a hand and grabbed Orochi's in response.

Startled, Orochi looked down squeezed it a tad bit, thus making his friend smile. He let out a deep breath relieved he was getting better, especially after taking 2 spoonful doses of medicine.

"O…Orochi." Keita stuttered. The other leaned forward, patting his head. "Do… Do you th-think I'm… average?" He says tears forming from his fever. Orochi snickered, lying down next to him. This boy indeed brought happiness into his life and he would have never seen the light of friendship if it wasn't for Mao.

"No. You aren't average. You're incredible… Keita-kun." He says.

"Everything you do causes a great influence to everybody." He puts one arm around the sick boy, and he lurched forward into an embrace with the snake child. "I'm glad." He whispered.

 **YODALAY-HEE-HOO**

The radio let out, and whisper made an oh fashion with his mouth, making Jibanyan and Orochi laugh at his antics. Maybe music wasn't the best time but Whisper meant well.

"I meant to do that whissu~."


End file.
